


Inktober 2017

by TheRiverScribe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Ink, Inktober, Markers, Prose Poem, Traditional Media, Tumblr Prompt, Urban Fantasy Prompts, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/pseuds/TheRiverScribe
Summary: A portrait-a-day of characters from Supernatural!





	1. The Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to improve my (non-existent) skills with ink, so this seemed like a good way to force myself to practice every day for a month. I chose the "Urban Fantasy" prompt list, but I've changed a few to better fit the Supernatural characters. Enjoy!!

 

**"The Heroine"**

_She is many things to many people._  
_A home and an escape._  
_A chariot riding into the heart of battles._  
_A weapon that houses more weapons_  
_made by gods and men._  
_She is all of these things, and more._  
_She has been nurtured and loved,_  
_and nurtures and loves in turn._  
_She has carried her boys_  
_longer than any mother_  
_and farther than any father._  
_She bears their burdens_  
_and wears their scars_  
_with honor._  
_She is the Heroine_  
_of this story._


	2. The Hero

**"The Hero"**

_His birth was prophesied:_   
_‘Here cometh the Sword of Michael.’_   
_Death came for him many times,_   
_and in the end he killed Death._   
_There are Angels watching over him._   
_His fears and foes are faced with courage_   
_cultivated since childhood._   
_His skills as a warrior are unmatched,_   
_except by his brother._   
_His name is known throughout the Earth._   
_Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory fear him._   
_He travels them all,_   
_crossing continents and realms._   
_And every mile adds to his legend._


	3. The Mentor

**"The Mentor"**

_He is the one_   
_others turn to_   
_in their time of need._   
_He answers their calls_   
_with wisdom and wit at the ready._   
_His knowledge is rooted_   
_in experience_   
_as much as study._   
_He is the isolated hermit_   
_who shaped a community_   
_with his guidance._   
_He is the childless widower_   
_who suddenly found himself_   
_a father to two lost boys._   
_He is the Mentor_   
_whose teachings shall echo_   
_through the surviving generations_   
_long after his voice is silenced._


	4. The Nemesis

**"The Nemesis"**

_He is known by many names:_   
_Morningstar, Lightbringer,_   
_The Beast, Satan, Devil._   
_The Second Son in creation,_   
_he was made by a Father_   
_to defeat the Darkness._   
_He loyally bore the Mark_   
_that held the Dark at bay._   
_No one knew_   
_his light was no match._   
_He grew dim,_   
_his grace corrupted,_   
_And for this crime,_   
_he fell._   
_Cast down and locked away_   
_while humanity continued to rot_   
_without him._   
_The Nemesis bided his time_   
_until Heaven and Hell_   
_manipulated a man_   
_into opening his Cage._   
_Freed from the dark,_   
_he wants only_   
_to watch the world burn._


	5. The Vampire Alpha

**"The Vampire Alpha"**

_He is the first._   
_Created by Eve_   
_back when humans_   
_were still discovering fire._   
_He survived centuries,_   
_millenniums_   
_operating from the dark._   
_He is the father,_   
_the Alpha, of his kind._


	6. The Vampire

**"The Vampire"**

_He is a gentle_   
_soul from the South._   
_He controls the darkness_   
_that calls for blood._   
_The Old Man was his god,_   
_and he followed him_   
_faithfully_   
_until the day_   
_he fell in love_   
_with a goddess from Greece._   
_For his betrayal,_   
_he was killed._   
_His soul survived_   
_in Purgatory,_   
_where all monsters go_   
_in death._   
_The Vampire met a man,_   
_a brother,_   
_who returned him to Earth._   
_But life moved on_   
_without him,_   
_and fifty years_   
_was too long._   
_He returned to Purgatory,_   
_to the world of monsters_   
_he still understood,_   
_sacrificing his life_   
_to save his brother’s brother._


	7. The Coyote

**"The Coyote"**

_He fled from his family_   
_in Heaven,_   
_and found a home_   
_among the pagan gods._   
_He traded his halo_   
_for a mask._   
_But he could not forget_   
_his need for justice._   
_He taught humanity lessons_   
_in the form of the Trickster._   
_Sometimes amusing,_   
_sometimes cruel,_   
_always righteous._   
_He immersed himself_   
_in humanity_   
_to avoid the angels_   
_until two humans_   
_brought Heaven to him._   
_In the end_   
_he fought against_   
_Heaven and Hell_   
_for the sake_   
_of those he loved most–_   
_the broken and flawed_   
_creations_   
_of his absent Father._


	8. The Werewolf

**"The Werewolf"**

_He came to them,_   
_a fellow hunter-in-mourning,_   
_trying to fill the empty hat_   
_of their Mentor._   
_They did not understand_   
_how anyone could miss him_   
_as much as they did,_   
_but they learned._   
_And he became their friend._   
_He was turned on a hunt._   
_Resigned to his fate,_   
_he nearly ended himself_   
_but for a pretty face_   
_who showed him_   
_how to exist_   
_in his new form_   
_without harming others._   
_The Werewolf now hunts,_   
_guarding humanity_   
_from monsters who chose_   
_a darker path._


	9. The Witch

**"The Witch"**

_She is centuries old,_   
_living off the magic_   
_she can wield_   
_as naturally_   
_as the air she breathes._   
_She came from_   
_humble beginnings_   
_and built a legacy_   
_of power and wrath._   
_Her son,_   
_the King of Hell,_   
_was born resented and despised._   
_The Witch clung to hate,_   
_telling herself_   
_she would not love_   
_again._


	10. The Ghost

**"The Ghost"**

_He was a student,_   
_just beginning his life,_   
_when he was called_   
_to be a Prophet._   
_He exchanged textbooks_   
_for ancient tablets._   
_He never asked_   
_to be hunted_   
_by Heaven and Hell._   
_No one ever asked._   
_They took_   
_his mother,_   
_his abilities,_   
_his sanity,_   
_his safety,_   
_his life._   
_He remained on Earth,_   
_The Ghost,_   
_trapped in the Veil_   
_until God freed his spirit_   
_and sent him to rest_   
_in Heaven._


	11. The Lord

**"The Lord"**

_In the beginning_   
_there was Light and Dark._   
_A Brother and Sister_   
_in perfect balance_   
_and constant war._   
_He wanted to create_   
_but She devoured._   
_He made four sons_   
_from the fabric_   
_of the Universe–_   
_powerful warriors_   
_with absolute loyalty_   
_to their Father._   
_They locked away_   
_the Darkness,_   
_and the brightest son_   
_bore the key._   
_But the Lightbringer_   
_could not withstand_   
_the Mark._   
_The Lord turned_   
_from His failure,_   
_cast His son out,_   
_and left_   
_His broken family._


	12. The Street King

**"The Street King"**

_He was a man_   
_who sold his soul,_   
_gaining a few inches_   
_in exchange for eternity._   
_He became a demon_   
_of the crossroads,_   
_offering deals_   
_to desperate humans._   
_He was ambitious,_   
_gaining the title of_   
_The King._   
_King of the Crossroads_   
_clawed his way to_   
_King of Hell._   
_He was vain_   
_and snarky,_   
_trying to appear_   
_powerful and cruel._   
_But in the end_   
_he sacrificed_   
_everything_   
_for the sake_   
_of others._


	13. The Slayer

**"The Slayer"**

_He was born to a destiny_   
_he never wanted._   
_His life is defined_   
_by his sacrifices._   
_Raised a warrior_   
_alongside his brother,_   
_he can be as lethal_   
_as he is loving._   
_He is a strategist,_   
_a scholar,_   
_a linguist,_   
_and protector._   
_The Slayer has died_   
_and been reborn,_   
_destroyed his destiny_   
_and forged a new path_   
_of his own choosing._


	14. The Angel

**"The Angel"**

_He existed before humanity,_   
_and watched as they_   
_emerged from the sea,_   
_He served loyally_   
_for many millennia_   
_as a soldier_   
_of Heaven._   
_He led the garrisons_   
_into Hell_   
_to pull the Righteous Man_   
_back to Earth._   
_The Angel_   
_reached him first,_   
_not realizing_   
_it would end_   
_his mere existence_   
_and replace it_   
_with living,_   
_falling,_   
_loving,_   
_death_   
_and_   
_rebirth._


	15. The Dark Angel

**"The Dark Angel"**

_He was an angel_   
_who fell_   
_out of Heaven’s favor._   
_He fought_   
_to prevent destruction_   
_but in doing so_   
_destroyed himself._   
_His path was paved_   
_with pure intentions._   
_The souls of Purgatory_   
_gave him power,_   
_but power corrupts._   
_They consumed him,_   
_tore him apart_   
_from within_   
_until nothing remained_   
_but darkness._   
_And then,_   
_even that was gone._


	16. The Young Demon

**"The Young Demon"**

_He was born_   
_to a mother_   
_possessed_   
_by a demon._   
_He is known_   
_as a cambion._   
_Angels feared him,_   
_calling him_   
_the Antichrist_   
_and tried to smite him._   
_But the child_   
_was innocent,_   
_ignorant of his power._   
_The Young Demon fled,_   
_leaving his parents_   
_and home behind_   
_to keep them_   
_safe._


	17. The Overlord

**"The Overlord"**

_He was an angel,_   
_picked from a sea_   
_of angels_   
_by God on a whim_   
_to be His Scribe._   
_He wrote the words_   
_given to him_   
_until God left,_   
_and there were_   
_no more words._   
_So, he left too._   
_On Earth,_   
_he found new words,_   
_new stories_   
_to forget what he’d lost._   
_But the words did not_   
_give him purpose._   
_He decided the world_   
_needed a new god_   
_with new words._   
_He tried to write_   
_a new story_   
_for both humanity_   
_and Heaven._   
_But the Overlord_   
_was no god,_   
_and his words_   
_were empty._


	18. The Bogle

**"The Bogle"**

_The town’s ancestors_   
_brought their beliefs_   
_from across the ocean._   
_They planted_   
_the First Tree,_   
_and from it_   
_grew an orchard._   
_They made sacrifices_   
_to their god_   
_in exchange_   
_for fertile lands_   
_and people._   
_But even gods_   
_are no match_   
_for the brothers._   
_The Bogle ends_   
_in flames,_   
_and the orchard_   
_shrivels and dies._


	19. The Lost Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS!! I TOTES FORGOT TO UPLOAD THE REST OF THE ART FOR THIS MONTH...LOLZ!!

 

**“The Lost Children”  
**

_Two brothers_   
_in a world_   
_set against them._   
_Their home_   
_in ashes._   
_Their mother_   
_murdered._   
_Their father_   
_lost to revenge._   
_They had_   
_only each other._


	20. The Battle

**"The Battle"**

_He was shattered_   
_into pieces_   
_by pain_   
_unimaginable._   
_A body_   
_with no soul._   
_A soul_   
_tortured in Hell._   
_And the man_   
_he had been_   
_before the two_   
_were torn apart._   
_A wall_   
_kept them divided._   
_And when it fell,_   
_The Battle began._


	21. The Kiss

 

**"The Kiss"**

_One man_   
_sold his soul_   
_to further the cause_   
_and sealed it_   
_with a kiss._   
_One demon_   
_took the soul_   
_and The Kiss_   
_and gave him_   
_more than_   
_the man_   
_bargained for._

 

 


	22. The Bogeyman

 

**"The Bogeyman"**

_Before he was known_   
_as a Prince of Hell…_   
_Before his plan_   
_was realized…_   
_Before he took_   
_their father’s soul…_   
_Before he had_   
_the name Azazel…_   
_Before they hunted_   
_a Yellow-Eyed Demon…_   
_He was The Boogeyman._   
_He stood in the nursery,_   
_fed blood to the baby,_   
_burned their mother,_   
_and disappeared,_   
_leaving a broken family_   
_with nothing._


	23. The Law

**"The Law"**

_Two wayward women_   
_in a world of men._   
_They are strong,_   
_and soft._   
_They are courageous,_   
_and compassionate._   
_The Law carry badges_   
_and guns_   
_and authority._   
_Heroes and monsters_   
_both submit_   
_in their presence._   
_They make the world_   
_safer_   
_for innocents_   
_and go home_   
_at night_   
_to the orphaned_   
_girls they call_   
_daughters._

 


	24. The Broken Levee

 

**"The Broken Levee"**

(there is no poem...just my shattered heart at the season 13 premier)


	25. The Anti-Vampire

 

**"The Anti-Vampire"**

_She was taken_   
_as a young girl_   
_from her family,_   
_and forced_   
_to lure others_   
_as food_   
_for her captors._   
_But her life changed_   
_when wayward warriors_   
_killed the monsters_   
_and set her free._


	26. The ManEater

 

**"The ManEater"**

_In the beginning_   
_there was Light and Dark._   
_A Brother and Sister_   
_in perfect balance._   
_She was content,_   
_but He wanted more._   
_She consumed_   
_His creations,_   
_not understanding_   
_why She was_   
_not enough._   
_He grew angry,_   
_and locked Her away._   
_Ages passed._   
_She knew only_   
_the dark cage_   
_until Her lock_   
_was broken_   
_and She was free._   
_She grew quickly_   
_in this strange world_   
_full of souls_   
_for Her to devour_   
_as She searched_   
_for Her Brother–_   
_the only Light_   
_She could not_   
_consume._

__

**Author's Note:**

> Come be my friend on Tumblr!! @theriverscribe


End file.
